


385

by GeekChick1013



Series: Missed Opportunities [3]
Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick1013/pseuds/GeekChick1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been a number of times when I've been watching certain scenes from Show on a loop and taken a moment to picture what might have happened if things had progressed. These stories are the result of these musings, with a healthy dose of Notoriouslyuniq-inspired porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	385

Three things caught Deniz's attention almost simultaneously.

First was the cool air penetrating the pocket of humid warmth in the shower stall. Then he opened his eyes and realized the light was wrong... it was too bright. Finally, he became aware of a presence behind him under the water, a light brush of skin against his back.

He spun around, utterly defenseless. A part of him was shocked to see Roman there, so close to him... but part of him had known exactly who it would be the moment he'd realized he wasn't alone.

He flinched away as Roman put a finger to his own lips. “Hey, what...” he stopped, trying to get the water out of his eyes. “Hey, what are you doing?”

Roman didn't respond, simply moved his finger from his lips to Deniz's. He trailed the finger down, tugging gently on his full lower lip before continuing on to his chin, then his chest. His other hand came up beside Deniz's head and laid flat against the wall.

“You've missed it too, haven't you,” Roman murmured, closing in, his other hand flattening against the wall on the other side of Deniz's head. Trapping him. Deniz was unable to move as Roman came slowly, implacably closer. He hadn't been this close to Roman since the last time they'd been together, in his father's flat, first up against the supporting beam and then on the couch. His body was already reacting, before his brain could even fully comprehend what was happening.

Then Vanessa's face flashed across his field of vision, smiling, tipped up to his. Suddenly he had enough control to shove Roman's arm out of the way and stumble out of the shower.

“Deniz, wait!”

He spun around and stared balefully at Roman, who watched him over his shoulder as he turned the water off. Deniz saw his eyes trail down his body and stop below his bellybutton. He followed Roman's gaze and saw his own hard-on, bobbing indignantly in the cool air. He spun around and grabbed the towel hanging off the locker door, holding it in front of his traitor cock.

Roman took a step out of the shower and leaned against the tiled wall. “There we go,” he said, eyes flashing down to the towel and back up again. “What did I say? You want this.” His voice wasn't taunting, merely matter-of-fact. Deniz felt rage flare up at his tone, which did nothing to quell the heat underneath the towel.

“This doesn't mean anything,” he said deliberately.

“Wrong,” Roman spat at him. Then he softened, eyes still drawn to Deniz's hands bunched in the towel. “It means that you're gay.”

The anger smouldered inside him. He was exhausted of all this. “I'm with Vanessa!” he growled.

“Deniz,” Roman said softly, and stepped closer. “That's just a phase. You're confused.” He reached out as he stepped up to Deniz, his hand touching Deniz's face. Deniz took a step back, and was startled by the sound of his own body crashing into the lockers. Roman seemed unfazed. His other hand came up to Deniz's chest as he closed the distance between them. Deniz felt Roman's hips against his hands, which were still clutching desperately at the towel in front of his increasingly hard dick.

Roman's lips brushed his. Once again Vanessa's face flashed in Deniz's mind... but it was dim now, fuzzy. Unimportant. The towel he held between them seemed suddenly too bulky, scratchy and uncomfortable. Far too much material between them. Some part of him knew he should keep it there, that to move it would be to give up his last line of defense. But it was hard to think, especially with Roman breathing into his mouth, with Roman's thumb running across his nipple, with Roman's hips pushing gently but insistently against the towel, creating a rhythmic pressure that threatened to erase rational thought altogether.

Then Roman's tongue swiped slowly across his lips, and all hope was lost.

He threw the towel aside and grabbed Roman around the waist, pulling him in tight. At the same time he opened his mouth and met Roman's tongue, kissing him deeply, a kiss full of snarling and clashing teeth. Roman's cock, pressed against his own, felt like silk against satin. Deniz thrust, rubbing himself against Roman deliciously, and again, and again, and Roman puffed a moan into his mouth.

He slid his hands down, under Roman's buttocks, and lifted, turning, reversing their positions. Roman's legs came up, clamping onto his sides, his arms resting heavily on Deniz's shoulders, helping to hold himself up as Deniz pushed him noisily against the lockers. They continued to kiss with frantic intensity as Deniz fumbled blindly in his locker, in his bag, looking for the condoms he always kept there. He pulled away from Roman long enough to tear the package open with his teeth. He got the tip between his fingers, pinching tightly so the lube wouldn't make it slip away. He hiked Roman up higher so he could reach beneath him and roll the condom down his own length. He did so quickly, then rubbed the lube along his fingers. Slowly, slowly, he snaked his fingers into Roman, making him contract around them and throw his head back.

He licked Roman's clavicle, his throat, his jaw, as he worked his fingers deeper in, stretching, loosening, running them across the spot that made Roman writhe. He withdrew them and groped for his own cock, positioning himself so that he could lower Roman onto it. He did so slowly, Roman uttering small sounds, until he was in all the way. Deniz let out a sigh and kissed Roman again, not frantic this time but soft and slow, like it had been before; before he'd learned of Vanessa's feelings for him, before everything had stopped making sense.

Roman used his leverage on Deniz's hips to move himself up and down Deniz's shaft. Deniz matched his rhythm, moving his own hips back and forth as much as he could. They moved slowly at first, remembering how this position worked, then quicker as the friction built. Their kisses became less kiss and more panting into each others' mouths. Roman's cock was pressed between their bodies, receiving nearly the same treatment as Deniz's inside Roman.

Faster, faster, and somewhere inside Deniz the anger began to build again, fed perhaps by the heat they were creating. He found himself growling into Roman's mouth, nonsensical words forming, “Is this what you want, huh? Is this it? Is it?” And Roman responding mindlessly, moaning into his mouth, “Yes, yes, god, yes, please, I want this...” And soon there was no rhythm at all but just motion, frantic and a little frightening. Roman was the first to go, his body clenching and writhing, his voice somewhere between a gasp and a groan, spilling out onto Deniz's stomach, dripping down him and pooling in the crevices between their bodies.

The tightening around Deniz's cock caused by Roman's orgasm brought on his own in a rushing burst. He cried out, thrusting in as deep as he could, fingers buried in the soft meat of Roman's buttocks, squeezing hard enough to bruise.

Trembling, legs like noodles, Deniz turned and backed into the wall next to the lockers, Roman still clinging to him and shaking just as badly. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, Roman in his lap. They were still joined, breathing heavily. Deniz let his head drop back against the wall, his eyes closed. He could still taste Roman in his mouth, hear his ragged breath, feel him from the inside.

“I told you,” Roman said breathily. “This is what you really want.”

Deniz didn't respond. He was already trying to think of an excuse to give Vanessa, for not meeting her straightaway after practice.


End file.
